Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. For example, consumers are able access these services through data networks riding over transmission networks that are typically managed by service providers and separate from the data networks. In general, failure in a transmission network may be missed by the higher layer data networks since a failed communication path within the transmission network may be replaced with a backup path and data traffic associated with the services may continue to flow. Nonetheless, in some cases, consumers may notice significantly slower data traffic caused by a switch-over from an initial path to a backup path having much greater latency, which may lead to customer complaints and poor customer experience with the service providers.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective approach to identify and troubleshoot latency increases, for example, by providing automated latency measurements to detect latency increases and provide re-routing of communication network paths.